No title as of yet
by The Culling Song
Summary: KaiRei Kai's grandfather finds out about his relationship with Rei and gets really mad, and this causes some other stuff to hapen. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. chapter 1

No title as of yet  
By: Ken Ichijouji 666  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Now on to the story!!!  
  
Kai was lying on his bed when he heard someone knock on his door. He didn't   
even bother to answer because he was too wrapped up in his thoughts about his boyfriend,  
Rei. They had been together for almost a month now, but they weren't telling anyone just yet.  
His pleasant thoughts were cut off when the person that knocked came in. Standing before   
him was none other then his grandfather. He seemed to be enraged and had the strong desire   
to kill something. Kai stood up to face his grandfather but he was pushed back down onto the  
bed by him.   
  
His grandfather looked down at him with digust and said," Kai we need to have  
a little talk. I have heard from my sources that you have been seen consorting with another   
boy, and I have come here to tell you that that kind of relationship is unacceptable. I am   
telling you that you have to break up with him or there will be serious consequences. Do you   
understand me, Kai?"  
  
Kai looked up at his grandfather and said," I won't." His grandfather picked him   
up by the front of his shirt and asked,"What did you just say to me ?" Kai looked at his   
grandfather defiantly and said," I said that I won't break up with Rei. We love eachother and  
you can't stop that."   
  
With that last comment his grandfather lost it and therw Kai against a wall, pulling  
a knife out of his pocket. He slowly walked over to Kai and said," Kai I am disappointed in  
you, when your parents died I was kind enough to let you stay here and I took wonderful  
care of you and how do you repay me by being gay and then defying my. How do you think   
that makes me feel, Kai?"  
  
Kai kept silent and then his grandfather placed the knife at his shoulder and put  
pressure on it, causing it to cut through the skin there. He slowly drug the knife down Kai's   
arm all the way to the elbow. He brought the kife up closer to his face and smiling upon  
seeing the blood dripping off the edge. He put the knife back in his pocket and leaned down   
so that his gaze was even with Kai's and then grabbed his arm where he had cut it,squeezing  
hard causing Kai to wince painfully. He glared at Kai and said," You see where 'love' got you  
Kai. Love doesn't exist all it is is a way to cause pain in other people."   
  
Kai shook his head and said," You're wrong." His grandfather let go of his arm   
and then punched him hard in the face making sure to do it to cause the most pain possible.   
He kicked Kai in the side repeatedly and then satisfied that he had gotten his point across he  
left, mumbling to himself. Kai just laid there and after a minute he blacked out.  
Okay everybody, tell me what you think. Do you want me to continue or not? I am also open   
to suggestions on where this story should go. R&R please.   
Thanks for reading   
Ken Ichijouji 666 


	2. chapter 2

No title as of yet  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing! :(  
It had been a week since Kai was confronted by his grandfather and he had healed   
completely. He was now sitting on his bed, listening to one of his AFI CD's.(A/N:AFI is a   
punk band.If you want to know more check out afireinside.net)He sighed to himself, he was   
thinking of what his grandfather had said.   
  
Kai thought,'He's right. I don't know what I was thinking. The only thing that I   
should be worried about is beyblading. I have to become the best beyblader there is and I  
can't do that with someone holding me down. I should probably break it off with Rei before   
he gets to attached.' Kai stood up, turned off his music and left.  
  
As Kai walked down the street on his way see Rei he started to get second thoughts.  
Was this really what he wanted? Couldn't he beyblade and still see Rei? Plus, what about  
the team? How whould this effect the team? Would they still be able to be on the same team?  
Kai shook his head, this was the way it had to be.   
  
By then he was to the place that Rei was staying until the next tournament. He took  
a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door was opened almost as soon as he had knocked.  
Rei smiled at him and beckoned him in. They both sat on the sofa and Kai could swear that  
Rei could hear his heart pounding.  
  
"Rei, I have something really important to tell you.",Kai said.  
  
" What is it Kai?", Rei said looking a little scared because of the way Kai was   
acting. When Kai didn't answer Rei looked at him and said, "Kai?"  
  
Kai grabbed Rei's hand and squeezed it lightly before looking into his amber eyes  
and saying," Rei, I'm sorry but we need to um...have some time apart form eachother."  
  
Rei felt tears come to his eyes and asked,"Why Kai? I thought that this was a good  
thing and I don't see why we should stop seeing eachother. Did I do something to make you  
mad because I can fix it. I promise.Please."  
  
Kai answered, "It isn't you. It's I can't become a great beyblader if I have   
someone holding me back. I just have to be on my own because that is how it has always been,  
and I plan to make it that way again. I mean if we had met some place further down the road  
then maybe we could have been together. My grandfather would kill us both if he found out  
that we were still together."  
  
Rei let a couple of tears fall as he asked,"He's the one making you do this isn't  
he? Well, I don't care about what could do to me. I just want to be with you, Kai."  
  
Kai almost cracked when he saw Rei cry but he was able to keep up his emotionless  
mask as he said, " My grandfather didn't make me do this. I came here of my own free will.  
I'm so sorry it had to be this way."  
  
Rei smiled sadly and said," Not half as sorry as I am." Kai silently stood up and  
without another word left Rei sitting in his living room crying.  
  
It was some time later that Rei left his place to take a walk in hopes to clear his   
mind.He walked to a nearby park and went to sit under a tree, thinking about Kai and how   
he was going to win that boy's heart.  
  
Once the sun had set in the distance Rei stood up and started to walk back. He was   
so wrapped in his own little world that he didn't notice a dark figure sneak up behind him  
until it was to late. Just as he looked back the figure hit him in the back of the neck   
causing him to black out. His last thought was,'Kai..'  
  
  
Okay everyone how did you like it? I need more ideas for the next chapter. All the   
suggestions for this chapter helped me a lot. Thanks 


End file.
